Notes
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Kid keeps receiving weird, anonymous love notes. On his chair in class, on his locker, even in his work books! Who could be leaving these notes and what does it mean? Does Kid have a secret admirer? Kidx?


_**Notes**_

Kid continued down the corridor, completely aware that several groups of fangirls were either following him or talking about him. Kid smirked to himself. He loved the attention. They gave him gifts, wrote him songs. One girl even sent him her underwear! None of these girls interested the Shinigami though. Shallow, dull, airheads weren't Kid's type. Then again even if they were his type, Kid wasn't about to let some girl _or _guy in. He was Death the Kidd. He was meant to be alone or so he thought. No one saw the real him because he didn't let them. They were thrown a fake persona and that was all anyone would ever get. As he rounded the corner he saw his locker up ahead. It had something stuck to it. Was that a piece of paper? A note maybe…

"Don't recognize the handwriting." Kid muttered to himself as he peeled off the sticky tape that held the note to his locker. The writing was neat, nearly as neat as Kid's but not as symmetrical of course. His name was inked on the front of the folded note in lettering that looked like it had been carefully thought and planned before being written.

_The spaces between your fingers were created _

_so that another's could fill them. Mine._

Kid blinked. It was…it was a love note. Anonymous but still…a _love _note. Why would anyone write him a love note? Kid made it perfectly clear that he hated romance. All that slushy, lovey-dovey mumbo jumbo made him want to gag but for some reason the note was different. It made him feel different. Kid shook this feeling off and shoved the note into his school book.

* * *

The next day when Kid walked through Shibusen's hallways and up to his locker. He noticed that there was no note. He sighed in relief. Relief? Kid wasn't completely sure that's what it was but he decided not to question it. The note was probably a one off from another crazy fangirl. He collected the appropriate books and stationary before walking to class.

As always Kid was the first in. Arriving to the classroom at precisely eight minutes past eight, a whole twenty minutes before classes begin. He walked over to his desk and pulled his chair out to sit down when something caught his eye.

"Another one." He murmured, picking up an identical folded piece of paper to the one he received the other morning. Plucking it from his seat, Kid plonked down on the seat and felt his heart beat increase a little as he opened the note.

_To the world you are one person, but to one _

_person you are the world._

Kid read the words over and over again until they were practically etched on his mind. This didn't sound like the normal fangirl material. It was so sincere and honest, written with such love.

So, Kid had a secret admirer huh? This could be interesting.

* * *

Another note. This one freaked Kid out. It had been in his book. Which had been in his locker. All night. Kid had frowned his usual grimace when he had seen it. Unfolding it slowly and quite nervously.

_Never frown, because someone could be _

_falling in love with your smile._

Kid sat on his symmetrical black sheets, on his symmetrical bed, in his symmetrical room. He sighed and re-read the note.

"Who is sending these? I need to know!" Kid hissed under his breath. Kid felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew who he wanted them to be from. Kid shook his head.

"No! He would never do something like that. He's not like that." Kid told himself.

He lay back on his bed and held the note to his chest, willing it to be from _him_. Kid closed his eyes and saw the keeper of his heart in his mind's eye, smirking at the Shinigami. Kid felt his pulse increase as he imagined all the things he would like to do with his secret crush. After a few minutes of fantasizing, Kid felt himself become quite hot under the collar. Opening his eyes he glanced down and blushed when he saw his lower body's reaction to his rather sexual mental images.

* * *

The next one made Kid think. Again it was on his locker like the first. Kid opened it instantly, not being able to wait.

_Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal _

_your energy and keep you from love._

There was something underlying in this note. It sounded like an apology. Had this admirer caused him upset previously? Were they asking him to forget this and start afresh? Kid's heart had fluttered. His crush had caused him upset in the past. He still did, to a certain degree. They were enemies, on the surface. It was only teasing, annoying each other for the sake of just being awkward. How did Kid know this? He didn't but he liked to think it was only light-hearted playing. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it had meant to hurt Kid, meant to make him depressed and unhappy and now his secret admirer and secret crush was trying to make up for it. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

The next one made Kid cry. Kid told people he hated romance. Hated soppy gestures from soppy rom-com films but deep down he loved them. Couldn't get enough of sweet words and loving actions. This person knew him well. Better than Kid would have liked someone to know him without him knowing them in return.

_If I had to chose between breathing and you,_

_I would use my last breath to say_

_"I love you".  
_

Kid wiped his eyes roughly and held all five notes in his hands, flipping through each, reading them over and over again.

"You kept them." A voice said from behind him. Kid spun around and saw _him_. He looked down at the notes.

"Yes I…wait a minute," Kid looked up at the boy before him, "how did you know about them? I didn't tell anyone that I had---"

Speech failed him as Kid's brain suddenly clicked. The boy stood before him smiled slightly.

"You." Kid breathed. The boy nodded.

"It was you who sent me these notes. B-but why?"

The boy rolled his eyes as he moved forward and caught Kid's lips in a kiss. A tender, loving, passionate, _perfect _kiss. Kid melted. He could have died happy right that moment.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Kid." The boy said, chuckling. Kid stuffed the notes in his inside jacket pocket and hit the boy lightly in the stomach.  
"Shut up Black Star." He retorted. The blue haired, tanned skinned ninja boy grinned and took something from his trouser pocket. Kid saw it to be another note, the lettering just as neat as the first, second, third, fourth and fifth note. Black Star handed it to him and Kid took it, looking at it for a moment.

"Read it." Black Star whispered. Kid looked up at him. Black Star never whispered. His voice was loud, booming, attention seeking. Never soft, delicate, _loving_. Kid nodded and opened the note, reading it carefully.

_I see your true colours, _

_and that's why I love you._

Placing the note with the others, Kid closed his eyes to stop the tears from rolling down his face. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Black Star. Not in front of _him_.

"Let me in." Black Star said gently, taking hold of Kid's hands and intertwining their fingers, kissing Kid's fingertips. Kid looked up at him and felt himself be kissed again. He nodded slightly.

"Okay." He murmured. Black Star smiled warmly and brought Kid to him, hugging him. Kid sighed and rested his head against Black Star's shoulder, feeling strong muscular arms encircle him and hold him tightly.

* * *

"And I still have those notes today." Kid added, smiling down at the blue haired five year old with white stripes in her hair. The little girl grinned up at him.

"Is that really how you and Papa Star met, Papa Kid?" she asked, her eyes closing as sleep began clawing at her. Kid stood up from the bed and tucked his daughter in, kissing her on the forehead.

"Not how we met sweetheart, that's another story." He replied, turning to leave.

"Goodnight Megumi." He said. Megumi smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Night, night Papa Kid." She yawned before turning over and snuggling into her teddy bear.

Kid smiled and closed her door silently as he left. He walked into the large bedroom across the hallway, smiling when he saw his husband lying in bed, arms crossed behind his head with eyes closed peacefully. Kid moved over to the bed and slid under the covers beside the other man, snuggling close to him and coiling his arms around his husbands waist. Strong muscular arms encircled him and held him tightly. Kid sighed blissfully.

"She get off to sleep okay?" his husband asked. Kid nodded sleepily.

"Yes, I told her the story about how we got together." He replied. His husband laughed.

"That has to be her favourite, you tell it nearly every night!" he exclaimed. Kid chuckled and kissed his husbands neck sweetly.

"Well goodnight Kiddo, sleep well."

Kid smiled.

"You too Starshine." He replied quietly.

Black Star titled Kid's head up and kissed him lightly. Kid sighed blissfully and nuzzled into Black Star's neck. The two men drifted off to sleep and the house was still. For now. Because they were both well aware that half an hour later their daughter will walk in carrying her pillow. They'll beckon her into their bed and she will squeeze between them both, snuggling into Papa Star's chest. Both men will exchange the same look they have every time this happens.

One of utter content.

* * *

Megumi is a Japanese girls name and it roughly translates to mean "Blessing".

Reviews please ^^ x


End file.
